There is a segment of the population which would benefit from active behavioral monitoring and behavioral assessment to detect emergency situations and medical anomalies. Active behavioral monitoring and assessment may be particularly beneficial to children, the elderly, the disabled, and those recovering from surgery or recent trauma, especially when such persons are not located in a facility that provides appropriate patient supervision. Children may be more likely to encounter hazardous situations. Persons who are cognitively disabled for example may be more likely to become lost or disoriented. Persons who are physically disabled for example may be more likely to fall and become unconscious. Certain persons' medical history may distinguish them to be more likely to have a seizure. Timely detection of an emergency situation or medical anomaly such as disorientation, seizure, or physical injury is often critical to prevent injury, aggravation of an existing condition, or fatality.